legomarveluniversefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
LEGO Marvel's Avengers
* * * * * * * * |kontrolery= |poprzednik=''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' |następca=''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' }} to gra komputerowa z serii LEGO na platformy PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Macintosh i Microsoft Windows. Producentem gry jest Traveller's Tales, a wydawcą Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Jest to kontynuacja gry LEGO Marvel Super Heroes i druga gra z serii LEGO Marvel. Fabuła gry jest podobna do fabuł filmów , i . Trzy dodatkowe poziomy są inspirowane filmami , '' i . Fabuła Kapitan Ameryka, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Iron Man i Czarna Wdowa atakują bazę Hydry w Sokovii. Hawkeye i Czarna Wdowa lądują na ziemi i walczą z wojskami Hydry. Tym czasem Thor i Kapitan Ameryka chowają się w jaskini. Iron Man i Hulk niszczą działko żołnierzy Hydry otwierając drogę reszcie Avengers. Kapitan Ameryka i Iron Man ustalają plan wejścia do zamku. Tymczasem Baron Strucker wysyła Quicksilvera i Scarlet Witch, żeby zrobili zamieszanie. Kiedy Steven dostaje się do środka, a Iron Man bombarduje zamek, Quicksilver przemyka między drzewami i unika strzał Hawkeye'a. Hawkeye dostaje strzałą i traci przytomność. Iron Man wybija szybę i wchodzi do pomieszczenia, w którym jest trzymane berło Lokiego. Scarlet Witch skacze na niego i przywołuje mu straszną wizję, w której wszyscy jego przyjaciele nie żyją. Kiedy wizja przechodzi Iron Man dowiaduje się, że Kapitan Ameryka znalazł Struckera. Stark bierze berło i wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Fabuła gry cofa się do czasu, kiedy światu zagraża nowe zło - Loki, który ma zamiar powołać armię Chitauri. Dyrektor S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury rozpoczyna badania nad Teseractem wyłowionym z oceanu. Razem ze swoimi najlepszymi agentami: Philem Coulsonem, Marią Hill i Clintem Bartonem, oraz doktorem Erikiem Selvigiem wchodzi do laboratorium. Kiedy doktor Selvig stwierdza, że z Teseractem coś jest nie tak, w powietrzu otwiera się portal, z którego wychodzi Loki. Atakuje on agentów i za pomocą swojego berła hipnotyzuje doktora Selviga i agenta Bartona. Agent Jasper Coulson wzywa wszystkich agentów S.H.I.E.L.D. do pościgu za Lokim, lecz Loki im ucieka. Sitwell wzywa agentkę Romanoff, która nie mogła przyjść na badania Teseractu. Tymczasem Romanoff uwalnia się, zabija wszystkich wrogów i ucieka. Po drodze spotyka doktora Bruce'a Bannera. Bruce nie wiedząc, że ich rozmowa jest obserwowana, zgadza się na dołączenie do S.H.I.E.L.D.. Tej nocy Iron Man testuje kostium nurka. Po kilku testach wraca do Stark Tower, gdzie dowiaduje się od Pepper Potts, że dzwonił do niego agent Coulson. Tony Stark dzwoni do Coulsona, który chce się z nim spotkać. Coulson pokazuje mu projekt przywrócenia Avengers. Iron Man zgadza się na ponowną wspólpracę z trzema superbohaterami: Thorem, Kapitanem Ameryka i Hulkiem. Steven Rogers nie może zasnąć, więc wybiera się ze Stanem Lee na prywatną siłownię. Steven uderzając w worek treningowy przypomina sobie współpracę z Bucky'm podczas Drugiej Wojny Światowej. Widzi atak na bazę Red Skulla, różne przygody i przejęcie pociągu doktora Zoli - misję, podczas której nie zdążył uratować Bucky'ego. Kiedy worek treningowy się urywa do pomieszczenia wchodzi Nick Fury. Opowiada mu kradzież Teseractu i ucieczkę Lokiego. Steven przypomina sobie pozorną śmierć Red Skulla - wchłonięcie przez Teseract do Asgardu. Następnego dnia agent Coulson idzie ze Stevenem do samolotu. Agent Coulson ustawia kurs na Hellicarier. W Norwegii na Hellicarrierze, obecnie zmienionyn w statek, lądują Bruce Banner i Natasha Romanoff. Po wylądowaniu na Hellicarrierze, Coulson zachęca Stevena do powrotu do Avengers jako Kapitan Ameryka, twierdząc, że skoro pokonaĺ Lokiego pierwszy raz, może zrobić to też drugi. Przeszukując internet S.H.I.E.L.D. namierzyła Lokiego w teatrze w Norwegii. Tymczasem Loki rozkazuje widowni klękać na kolana. Stan Lee sprzeciwia się rozkazowi Lokiego. Loki wyciąga laskę i strzela w niego laserem, lecz przed uderzeniem skacze Kapitan Ameryka i odbija laser tarczą. Loki próbuje pokonać Kapitana, lecz do teatru wchodzi Iron Man. Podczas walki Iron Man i Kapitan Ameryka otoczyli Lokiego. Nie mając wyboru Loki się poddał. Agentka Hill i Agent Coulson przywiązali Lokiego do siedzenia w samolocie. Nagle zerwała się burza i samolot został uszkodzony. Do samolotu wszedł Thor, wziął Lokiego i uciekł. Kiedy Thor wypytywał Lokiego, dlaczego zdradził Asgard, dostaje w twarz pociskiem Iron Mana. Pomiędzy bohaterami wywiązała się walka. Kapitan Ameryka jako jedyny chciał załatwić sprawę pokojowo. Po zniszczeniu lasu, w którym wywiązała się walka, Loki został zabrany na Hellicarier. Bohaterowie pomyśleli, że to już koniec, lecz nagle Hellicarier zaczął drgać. Na pokład wbiegł Clint Barton i zaczął strzelać do innych agentów. Tymczasem dr. Bruce Banner idąc do Lokiego stracił równowagę i uderzył się w głowę. Zdenerwowany zmienił się w Hulka, dziką bestię, w którą zmienia się zawsze, gdy się denerwuje. Thor zaatakował Hulka. Tymczasem Stan Lee zaczął strzelać do Hulka z samolotu S.H.I.E.L.D.. Kapitan Ameryka zostawia swoją maskę i razem z Tonym Starkiem próbują zapanować nad Hellicarierem. Thor biegnie do więzienia, w którym jest Loki. Podchodząc do szyby widzi hot doga, na którego od razu się rzuca. Tymczasem hot dog okazuje się być Lokim. Wychodzi z więzienia i włącza zrzucenie więzienia 100 kilometrów w dół. Tony zakłada pancerz i doprowadza Hulka do omdlenia. Agent Coulson atakuje Lokiego, który zostaje zraniony od jego broni, lecz Loki ostatkiem sił zabija Coulsona. Clint Barton wraca do lądowiska, lecz zanim dochodzi do drzwi, skacze na niego agentka Romanoff. Barton traci przytomność, a następnie budzi się w laboratorium. Kapitan Ameryka zakłada maskę i razem z Iron Manem wchodzi do laboratorium. Nick Fury zachęca Clinta do dołączenia do Avengers jako Hawkeye. Okazuje się, że agent Coulson przeżył. Thor niszczy więzienie i leci prosto do Manhattanu, gdzie Loki przygotował armię Chitauri. Avengers w składzie: Kapitan Ameryka, Thor, Iron Man, Hawkeye i Czarna Wdowa walczą z armią Chitauri, która przeszła przez portal dr. Erika Selviga. Iron Man wpada na pomysł sprowadzenia Hulka. Nagle Bruce Banner przyjeżdża na motorze i wydaje największą tajemnicę: kiedy denerwuje się specjalnie, ma kontrolę nad Hulkiem. Superbohaterowie przyjmują go do Avengers. Niestety World Security Council wysyłają rakietę na Nowy Jork. Hulk i Czarna Wdowa lądują na dachu Stark Tower. Hulk walczy z Lokim. Loki twierdzi, że jest najpotężniejszą istotą we wszechświecie, a jego armia Chitauri zniszczy Nowy Jork. Hulk wykorzystuje okazję i miażdży Lokiego. Czarna Wdowa mówi Iron Manowi, że jeśli wrzuci rakietę w portal, to armia zginie. Rakieta już prawie uderza w Nowy Jork, gdy nagle Iron Man przewraca ją do góry. Rakieta wlatuje przez portal prosto na statki Chitauri. W jednej chwili wszyscy Chitauri giną. Doktor Eric Selvig wydostaje się z pod kontroli Lokiego i zamyka portal. Iron Man wyczerpany ląduje na ziemi. Gdy Loki odzyskuje przytomność i otwiera oczy widzi sześciu bohaterów tworzących Avengers. Thanos smuci się przegraną Innego i jego armii Chitauri. Thor zabiera Lokiego do Asgardu. Avengers znowu się rozdzielają... aby znowu powrócić do walki z nowym zagrożeniem - Hydrą. Berło Lokiego trafia do S.H.I.E.L.D.. Niestety nie uważni agenci nie zauważają Barona Struckera. Strucker kradnie berło i zanosi do swojego zamku w Sokovii, gdzie doktor List opracowuje przemianę w nadludzi. Eksperyment się udaje: Pietro Maximoff zyskuje moc super prędkości, a Scarlet Witch telepatii. Kiedy Strucker cieszy się nową bronią, włącza się alarm. Okazuje się, że Avengers atakują jego bazę. Dr. List obmyśla plan obrony. Strucker pozornie ucieka i poddaje się Kapitanowi Ameryce. Avengers wracają do Stark Tower. Tony Stark i Bruce Banner opracowują program Ultron, który ma szerzyć pokój na ziemi. Program zaczyna się ładować, a nieprzeczuwający niczego Tony schodzi na imprezę. Na imprezie znaleźli się także członkowie Avengers, tacy jak War Machine i Falcon. Kiedy zabawa trwa w najlepsze: Stan Lee pije napoje, Thor gra na fortepianie, a Falcon gra w bilarda, do sali wchodzi Ultron. Razem z Żelaznym Legionem, nad którym przejął kontrolę, próbuje zniszczyć Stark Tower. Superbohaterowie niszczą Ultrona… który wykorzystuje internet jako drogę ucieczki. W swojej nowej zbroi chowa się w Sokovii. Avengers otrzymują obraźliwe zdjęcia od Ultrona. Na zdjęciach Iron Man rozpoznaje miejsce, w którym jest Ultron - RPA. Po wylądowaniu w mieście Czarna Wdowa i Iron Man wchodzą do fabryki. Ultron skacze na Iron Mana i wypadają przez szybę. Kapitan Ameryka i Thor lądują na ziemi i razem z Czarną Wdową walczą z Quicksilverem i Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch używa swoich czarów, żeby zahipnotyzować całą trójkę. Czarna Wdowa widzi Madame B. i Stana Lee grającego na fortepianie. Przez szybę widzi swoje koleżanki tańczące w balecie. Madame B. każe jej strzelać do tarcz... które okazują się żywtmi ludźmi. Kapitan Ameryka widzi agentkę Carter. Kiedy wchodzi do pomieszczenia widzi swoich kolegów żołnierzy i nagle wszyscy umierają. Thor widzi Asgard i Heimdalla, który próbuje go zabić. Hawkeye próbuje zastrzelić Quicksilvera, lecz podstępna Scarlet Witch chce zahipnotyzować Hawkeye'a, który wbija jej na twarz przyssawkę hydrauliczną. Kiedy bohaterowie budzą się z wizji Scarlet Witch wpada na pomysł zahipnotyzowania Hulka. Bruce Banner opala się blisko Queenjeta. Kiedy Scarlet Witch chce go zahipnotyzować, Bruce zmienia się w Hulka. Iron Man musi go pokonać, jednak nie ma do tego sprzętu, więc używa satelity Veronica, która za chwilę przysyła mu kostium Hulkbuster. Z pomocą gazu usypiającego od Veronici, Iron Man zmienia Hulka w człowieka. Hawkeye zaprasza Avengers do swojego domku na wsi. Barton na chwilę wychodzi, a jego żona prosi Iron Mana, aby przyniósł węgiel na opał. Thor leci do Asgardu, aby poszukać odpowiedzi na swoją wizję. Tymczasem w stodole, zamiast drewna, Iron Man znajduje Nicka Fury'ego, który informuje go, że Ultron ukrył się w Korei Południowej. Avengers lądują w Korei, gdzie dr. Helen Cho tworzy dla Ultrona sztuczne ciało. Ultron szybko wsiada do ciężarówki i ucieka przed Kapitanem Ameryką i Czarną Wdową. Avengers zabierają sztuczne ciało Ultrona i wracają na Manhattan. Kapitan Ameryka wchodzi do pociągu, który kieruje Stan Lee i prosi Scartlet Witch o pomoc. Razem z Quicksilverem, który także zgadza się pomóc Sokovianom lecą Quinjetem do Stark Tower, gdzie Tony Stark, Bruce Banner i Iron Ham próbują uruchomić ciało Ultrona. Kapitan Ameryka i bliźniaki Maximoff chcą ich zatrzymać, ale nagle Thor wybija szybę i uderza błyskawicą w ciało Ultrona. Wtedy ciało się budzi i okazuje się być syntezoidem o imieniu Vision. Avengers w nowym składzie lądują w Sokovii. Okazuje się, że Ultron chce unieść w powietrze całą Sokovię. Bohaterowie lecą mieszkańcom na ratunek. Bruce uwalnia Czarną Wdowę i Stana Lee. Niestety, mieszkańcy Sokovii są uwięzieni kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią i nie mają jak uciec. Kiedy bohaterowie tracą ostatnie nadzieje, nagle zjawia się Hellicarier S.H.I.E.L.D.. Oprócz Nicka Fury'ego i jego agentów, Hellicarierem przylecieli: Iron Ham, War Machine i inni. Iron Man i War Machine walczą z armią Ultronów w powietrzu, a reszta na ziemi. Ultron próbuje zniszczyć zasilacz i spuścić całą Sokovię na dół, zabijając wszystkich jej mieszkańców. Avengers stają do najbardziej niebezpiecznej walki z Ultronem. Vision, Thor i Iron Man rozbijają zbroję Ultrona, a Hulk ciska nim w powietrze. Nagle nad ziemią wznosi się pojazd S.H.I.E.L.D., w którym siedzi Ultron i śpiewa swoją piosenkę: "Na sznurku nikt nie trzyma mnie, a ja wcale nie boję się". Hawkeye wyjmuje Iron Hama z pod gruzów budynku. Niestety Ultron zaczyna strzelać do Hawkeye'a. Nagle za Hawkeye'm pojawia się budka z lodami przyniesiona przez Quicksilvera. Ultron zestrzeliwóje budkę z lodami. Budka spada na Quicksilvera, którego przecinająn wafelki od lodów. Kiedy bohaterom wydaje się, że wszystko jest stracone, jedna ze zbroi Ultrona niszczy zasilacz, a Sokovia zaczyna spadać na dół. Avengers upewniając się, że nikogo niema w Sokovii, wchodzą na pokład Hellicariera. Hulk wskakuje do samolotu Ultrona i wyrzuca go stamtąd. Ultron ląduje na jednym z pagórków Sokovii, gdzie czeka na niego Vision. Po rozmowie Vision wyciąga z kieszeni smoczek i zabija nim Ultrona. W Nowym Jorku Thor wchodzi do portalu do Asgardu i odłącza się od Avengers. Hawkeye wraca na swoją farmę, także się odłączając. Iron Man twierdzi, że jest zmęczony życiem superbohatera i wraca do Stark Tower. Hulk ucieka samolotem Ultrona. Czarna Wdowa oddaje Avengers Kapitanowi Ameryce. Na boisku Kapitan Ameryka, nowy lider Avengers rozpoczyna szkolenie rekrutów: Czarnej Wdowy, Scarlett With, Falcona i War Macine'a. Tymczasem w Stark Tower Stan Lee znajduje młot Thora. Podnosi go wywołując błyskawicę. Przestraszony Stan odkłada młot i zajmję się sprzątaniem. Thanos otwiera pralkę, w której znajduje ostatni Kamień Nieskończoności. Iron Man wraca na Hellicarier i spotyka agentkę Carter. Tymczasem Kapitan Ameryka ściga się z Samem Wilsonem w Waszyngtonie. Niespodziewanie przyjeżdża Czarna Wdowa i prosi Steve'a o powrót do bazy S.H.I.E.L.D.. Okazuje się, że Hydra porwała część agentów. Steve, Czarna Wdowa i Brock Rumlow podpływają łodziami pod statek Hydry i odsykują agentów. Kapitan Ameryka dowiaduje się, że Czarna Wdowa nie przestrzega rozkazów. Nick Fury nie chce udzielić mu odpowiedzi na ten temat. Chwilę później Nick zostaje zastrzelony przez Zimowego Żołnierza. Kapitan Ameryka i Czarna Wdowa prawie pokonują Zimowego Żołnierza, który okazuje się być Buckym, zahipnotyzowanym przez dr. Arnima Zolę po Drugiej Wojnie Światowej. Bucky ucieka na Hellicarier. Steve wraca do domu Sama Wilsona i dowiaduje się, że to on jest Falconem. Falcon pomaga Kapitanowi w dostaniu się na Hellicarier i obezwładnieniu Zimowego Żołnierza. Bucky zrzuca tarczę Kapitana do jeziora. Nagle Bucky przypomina sobie wszystko, ale jest już za późno. Falcon zostaje cieżko ranny i ląduje na ziemii. Nieprzytomnego Steve'a z wody wyciąga Bucky. Wszystkie Hellicariery ulegają zniszczeniu, a Bucky ucieka. Kiedy Kapitan Ameryka wraca do swojego domu, dowiaduje się od swojej sąsiadki Sharon, że dyrektor S.H.I.E.L.D. nie żyje. Steve planuje przeszukać Manhattan w celu znalezienia nowego szefa S.H.I.E.L.D.. Tymczasem Sharon udaje się do pokoju ukrywając swoją tajną tożsamość agentki 13 i nazwisko Carter. Kapitan Ameryka znajduje w Central Parku Madame B., byłą szefową Czerwonego Pokoju. W mieście Malibu, na plaży opala się Iron Man. Nagle w jego dom wczasowy zaczynają strzelać Helikoptery terrorystów. Pepper zakłada kostium Iron Mana i pomaga Tony'emu w ucieczce. Niestety Tony ląduje na Alasce, ponieważ jego kostium traci łączność. Spotyka tam Harley'a Keenera. Mały chłopiec, który jest jego fanem pomaga mu w ucieczce z Alaski i w powstrzymaniu Ellen Brandt. Tony wraca do Malibu i dowiaduje się, że za ataki odpowiedzialna jest organizacja A.I.M.. Stark włamuje się do domu Mandarina, przywódcy organizacji, którym okazuje się być Trevor Slattery, brytyjski aktor. Iron Man znajduje swojego przyjaciela Rhodey'ego, ale on jest zajęty, więc pożycza swoją zbroję Iron Patriota innemu żołnierzowi. Iron Man i Iron Patriot próbują powstrzymać Aldricha Killiana, ale Killian porywa Pepper i zmienia ją w żołnierza Extremis. Tony wysadza Aldricha, a Pepper przypala jego zwłoki. Iron Man i jego zbroja MK43 wracają do Nowego Jorku, gdzie Tony tworzy dla Pepper kostium Rescue. Minęło tysiąc lat, od wojny Bora, ojca Odina z Malekithem, przywódcą Mrocznych Elfów. Malekith przegrał wojnę i został na tysiąc lat uwięziony w Aetherze. Thor odwiedza Asgard z Jane Foster, która została zahipnotyzowana przez Aether. Malekith budzi się i wyrusza na podbój Asgardu. Strażnicy Drzewa pomagają Thorowi w zabijaniu elfów. Thor uwalnia Lokiego z a zgodą Odina. Bracia pokonują armię elfów i trafiają do ich świata. Jeden z żołnierzy zabija Lokiego. Smutny Thor wraca do Londynu, aby razem z dr. Selvigiem i Jane Foster powstrzymać Aether, śmiercionośną maszynę, która służy do niszczenia światów. Malekith i jego wojska giną. Thor wraca do Asgardu. Tymczasem w zamku Odina pojawia się Loki. Porywa Odina, twierdząc, że to nie on zginął, tylko elf, którego w siebie zmienił. Szybko zamienia się w Odina i siada na jego tronie. Na Manhattanie agent Coulson powiadamia wszystkich agentów, że przeżył. Poziomy Zwykłe #''Konstruktywna DeStrukcja'' #''Loki, Pierwsze Kroki'' #''Kolej na Hydrę (część misji opowiada o filmie Captain America: Pierwsze starcie)'' #''Kino Plenerowe'' #''Chaos na Hellicarrierze'' #''Mściciele do boju'' #''Najpotężniejsi bohaterowie'' #''Bez sznurków nie jest źle'' #''Wyrzuć ten gniew'' #''Koreańska kabała kolejowa'' #''Świt Ultrona'' #''Ultron traci rezon'' Misje Bonusowe *''Wizja do rewizji'' (misja oparta na filmie Kapitan Ameryka Zimowy Żołnierz) *''A.I.M. nic się nie IMA'' (misja oparta na filmie Iron Man 3) *''Hen, w Aetherze'' (misja oparta na filmie Thor: Mroczny świat) Misje z DLC *''MARVEL's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D'' *''Klasyczna Kapitan Marvel'' *''Mistrzowie Zła'' *''Doktor Strange (All-New, All-Different)'' *''Klasyczna Czarna Pantera'' *''Ant-Man'' Ciekawostki * Gra da nam możliwość poruszania się po różnych miejscach poza Manhattanem takich jak: Waszyngton, Farma Bartona, Sokovia, Asgard, Południowa Afryka, Baza S.H.I.E.L.D. czy Malibu. DLC Przepustka sezonowa * MARVEL's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Klasyczna Kapitan Marvel * Mistrzowie Zła * Doktor Strange (All-New, All-Different) * Klasyczna Czarna Pantera * Dwa pakiety odkrywców Pozostałe * AnT-Man - udostępniony za darmo na PS4 i PS3 * Civil War - udostępniony za darmo na PS4 i PS3 * Thunderbolts - udostępniony za darmo na PC, X-Box 360 i X-Box One * Spider-Man - pakiet darmowy Okładki LEGO_Marvel's_Avengers.jpg|PC Plik:7723669.3.jpg|Xbox 360 Plik:7723668.3.jpg|Xbox One Plik:7723672.3.jpg|PlayStation 3 Plik:7723673.3.jpg|PlayStation Vita Plik:7723675.3.jpg|Nitendo 3DS Plik:7723674.3.jpg|Wii U Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Media